Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric fixture adapter and more particularly an adapter providing electrical energy to a pair of parallel cylindrical light bulbs which may be simulative of gas lights. The adapter includes a single screw threaded male element and a pair of spaced parallel screw threaded female sockets with electrical conductive members associated with the components in a manner to supply electrical energy to both of the light bulbs from the single male element.